


Pure Bliss Stillness

by CCAirBorn



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Blood, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals (Apex Legends), Kinda, Other, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Violence, apex arena, in-game logic, knife, make out, respawn mechanic, singular stab, they kind a in love tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCAirBorn/pseuds/CCAirBorn
Summary: Caustic finds a new way to extract information from his newfound interest, going to illegal hackety lengths, like rigging apex pattened technology to get what he wants. He is indeed rewarded richly in exactly the way he wanted it.Bloodhound isn't quite happy about this and must reconsider the way They trained their squadmate.(Can be read after Cure This Illness or alone)
Relationships: Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox, Caustic | Alexander Nox & Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Pure Bliss Stillness

There was something magical about evening times and vaguely remembering in post. The two larger Legends were people of many words who never stopped talking once they had started. The unusual thing was their utter silence sitting next to each other during transport. Caustic did not budge when Lifeline waved her hand in front of him, asking if he was going to exit the bus or not. He was a lost man drowning in memories from the past few days. It had replaced his usual science tinkering and enveloped his senses, having nothing to contribute with during their brainstorming sessions before the games. 

The smell of The Hunter still lingered in his lungs and his lap vibrated from being bounced on. The markings on his back and shoulders still tingled while brushing against his shirt. They were healing slow.

“Well, wherever you are I kinda need yo’ physical entity to boot and join me at the Playground. Come on.” 

Dragging The Scientist by the hand and off the bus made him squint at the harsh sun. The stadium arranging the seasonal Apex games welcomed them into its cooling shadows. The Stadium was the largest sports facility in the entire frontier, able to house several thousand spectators with state-of-the-art medical and technical installments. 

“Where is the wolf?”

“If you were mentally with us you would ‘ave known They already left to get our banner phones.” Lifeline rolled her eyes. 

“They are called MST, multi smart tool--”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. MIST phone got it.” She waved him off and swerved into the medical facility. 

The medical facility was the most guarded and secure area in the whole stadium, impossible to infiltrate and swarmed by both guards and medical personnel alike. Before they would enter, all belongings needed to be placed in their personal locker and their approved uniforms would be worn. The lengths Apex went to secure a non-cheating environment would surprise any outsider. Previous champions with a bounty would often be extra guarded on top of that. 

Security officers patted the duo over and sent them through the metal detector leading to the enclosed med-bay. Lifeline was offered refreshments and returned to her partner. 

“So,” She muffled behind a few snack bars. “As much as I don’t wanna talk to ya’, you wanted a chat?” 

There was not much room on the bench next to Caustic but she forced a scootch-over and claimed whatever was available. 

He stared blankly into the ceiling, exhaling to the beat of the medical equipment syncing up to his puls. When he closed his eyes he discovered an afterimage of Bloodhound and Their broken skin pressed up against his own. How their frame would disappear into a wrapping embrace and oh, what he would have done to hear his name from Their lips again. 

“Caustic?” 

“How much?” He groaned behind his signature gas mask, her pink hair buns almost hitting him in the face when she turned. 

“Depends on what you want me to do.”

“Lose this game early.” 

“Houndie will be super pissy and probably have yo’ head if They heard y--”

“--Say a number.”

Lifeline lowered the snack bar from her lips and mused towards the man of science, too busy staring into his eyelids. 

“Double hundo, plus whatever Houndie is paying ya’ today.” 

“Deal.” Caustic opened his eyes and turned to reach out to seal the agreement. His gloved fingers were left untouched as The Field Medic kept observing.

“Why?” She asked. “Why today of all times? Didn’t ya’ use to want* the victory for your creepy collection of data?” 

“Games come in plenty, today is not of importance, I have other... matters to tend to.”

“And our boss?” She asked and tilted her head. 

“I will carry the plan, you just act on my queue.” 

Lifeline looked the man over before glancing back at the motionless hand. They were both veterans of the games and knew one loss today did not affect their personal goals. They had their foot too deep into the system for anything to happen, besides, fans would be devastated if Apex decided to pull the plug on them.

“I _crazy-man_ promise I'll take care of it.”

His yellow glove was firmly pressed and shaken as a grin crept up on The Medic’s face. 

“I don’t understand but you know I can't say no to a crazy-man-promise.” 

“I see you two are getting along, good.” The Hunter greeted after They had entered the med-bay, interrupting Their squadmates chatter. The opening ceremony music was muffled with fanfares and cyberpunk jazz, however, it managed to shake the whole building.

Bloodhound handed the MST device over to The Legends and was soon medically inspected from top to bottom by the staff. Every player, once all had been registered, was given a BLUE bracelet to wear and placed in each of their chairs. There were 60 chairs in total spaced evenly around the large med-bay, some in separate wings but all in the same, large room. Once the supervising doctor had given his informative monolog he cued a nurse to flip a switch by the entrance. A loud voltage popped a bell in the speakers around the facility and everyone was thusly guided out to The Playground through the gates. None of the staff seemed to be looking directly at the players, merely guiding out of instinct. 

The players were greeted by applauding and screaming audiences. The whole tribune filled with spectators cheering for the players of the new season, dying for the games to start. Drones followed suit to film and broadcast on the large screens above them. In the middle of the Playground was the dropship, the one which would bring everyone to Kings Canyon isle, the battlefield of the arena. 

“Bestow upon us strength for victory.” Bloodhound chanted once all the players had been strapped into their seats and the ship-shutter was closing up. Lifeline and Caustic were busy staring at each other, waiting for the ship to take off and comfortably approach the island before sharing a nod.   
“Ow.” Lifeline announced just like Caustic had instructed and gained the attention of her contracter. Bloodhound observed her becoming more and more distressed. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts, take it off! OW! Code Black!” She screamed and began tearing and tossing around. Hyperventilating and clawing at the skin around her wrist. She tugged and twisted at the seat belts and to the dismay of the crowded attention gathering in her direction, there was only an empty cushion greeting them. The Legend registered as “Lifeline” was no longer in her seat where she existed moments ago, blinking eyes would have missed her disappearance completely. 

“Player disqualified.” The female announcer chimed over the speakers and sent the whole dropship into chatter. 

Bloodhound’s hud showed only two players and an empty slot where Lifeline’s information should have been. 

“Ajay?” The Hunter spoke on the communication radio. “Bloodhound to Ajay. Do you copy?” 

No reply threw The Hunter into a wiggling-back-and-forth panic until They threw a glance up across the ship, up at Caustic calm in his seat.

“You.” They hissed as the seat belts unclipped from a locked state and the rear shutter began gliding open. “What did you do?” 

The island was approaching and all The Legends were forced to drop onto land. Bloodhound as the JumpMaster propelled Their remaining team towards a remote location outside of wetlands. The grassy field, as far as the eye could see, was an infamous spot to drop for containing little to no loot. 

“What did you do.” Bloodhound walked up to Their partner once four feet had been planted on the ground. With no gun in hand, the question was loaded ready to fire. If reeking bloodlust disguised as human words could be called a question. 

Caustic stood tall with hands clasped behind his back, refusing to step down or move even with a pooling sensation surging to his lower stomach. It fuzzed and tightened around his lower half and made his legs deliciously numb in the process. The peak of the roller coaster was when his collar was swiftly balled and dragged to the closest mountainside. His body was flung down against the rocks like a cheese wheel onto the bandwagon. It was disqualifiable with friendly fire or damage, so The Hunter carefully chose a spot under the mountain range where cameras were unable to reach. Any drones flying by would need to fly to a dangerously low altitude, where anyone would be able to shoot it down. The Hunter knew the location to various blind spots across the map, it just so happened to be one in the middle of nowhere.

“I am aware of how much you like to silence yourself when I get angry, so I will begin and say- I’m not angry.” Bloodhound unsheathed Their knife and approached the man with his back, flushed against the mountain. 

“This is simply to make things faster, a catalysator in your language.” The Hunter placed a foot onto Caustic collarbone with a force grinding him against the rock side. His jetpack jabbed uncomfortably into his sides and gave the sensation of bending. The hunting knife was presented elegantly, resting against Caustic’s throat with the tip tickling his earlobe.

“Where. Is. Ajay Che?”

“...confidential... information” Caustic hissed, fighting the urge to lean away from the pressure dangerously piercing his skin. 

Bloodhound bent down for a closer look into the safety goggles and scanned his eyes carefully. If They could not tell the state of mind Caustic was in by looking at him, They could surely smell it forming on his forehead. 

“My apologies, how about a simpler question, ja? Why did you do it? What is your reasoning for ruining the hunt I've prepared so much for?”

“D-data.” Rolling the word around finally drew blood, his Adam's apple forced against the blade decorated it with crimson lines. 

“Good boy, was that so hard?”

Bloodhound took a seat on his lap and jabbed the knife into Caustic’s palm, trapping it against the earth.

If someone sobs and screams in the middle of nowhere, would they ever get spotted? With cameras out of bounds, and no one to pull them out of the game, were there any laws?

Bloodhound unbuttoned and pulled a fully-decked wingman out from Their coat. It was presented like a toy and a tilted head. An apex predator showcasing its talon to the meal. 

“You're not the only one abusing the system.” The Hunter said and gently slipped Caustic’s gas mask off. It left free range to press the barrel of the gun against his head. “I want you to be honest and tell me: for being such a good boy, why are you acting so bad? This is your second strike and I’m getting the feeling you're sabotaging me on purpose. So I give up, I surrender. My hunt is more important than this child's play. Just tell me what you want.” 

Caustic panted heavily, sweat drops forming on his forehead as the world faded out of focus. The rush of something cold consumed his shoulder and numbed his fingers. The cards were shuffled before his eyes and he had the House edge* to his advantage. 

“Take off your mask…”

“What for?”

“Ob...Observation” 

They sat motionless in thoughts before reaching over to remove Their helmet. Together with the Caustic’s mask and goggles, it was placed resting on the ground. They even went to the extent and removed Their pockets, tracking technology and jacket. The black T-shirt underneath hugged firmly against Their form and displayed the Apex Logo. Most likely from the gift basket all champions receive at some point. Well, They removed that too and exposed a naked torso. Caustic snapped back to reality shortly after realising his gaze had gone for a walk. 

“Is this what you wanted?” 

Sharp and dark eyes met Caustic. Wrinkles around Their creeks and crannies tempted him to get lost in twins of marbled abyss. Scenes from previous nights flashed in sequences, the markings on Their skin assure the memories to be true and Caustic could slowly but surely smell a familiar aroma. It intoxicated him. The only thing stopping him from leaning in for more was the wingman returning, this time to press under his jaw. He hissed in pain.

“I’ll take it out.” Bloodhound whispered, tapping the knife in the ground with Their free hand. Their bare stomach flushed against caustic’s yellow coat, getting close enough for them to share a breath, share a moment, share their dripping hunger.

“But tell me how you did it.”

Heavy kisses interrupted the synchronized breathing, making them uneven and faster. No room for words, no room for breaks, barely time to moisten chapped lips luke with honey-like flavor.

They pulled away and licked Their appetizer clean.

The barrel had made a dent in Caustic’s skin which did not contribute to his situation. The blood pooling inside his glove had kept his hand warm, yet he was slowly losing feeling beyond his knuckles.

“O-override… sequence… In the ko-- Ah… compound.”

Bloodhound squinted and stared intently. The blue wristband on Their arm was studied and showcased as evidence.

“You did that in this?” They asked. 

“P-precisely…”

“Who helped you?” 

“A bir-- birdie” 

“Good boy.” Bloodhound pulled the knife out from his wound and threw it aside. Far enough out of reach. “Difficult, no? You will be rewarded richly if you keep it up.”

The weight on caustic's lap had shifted, pressing in rhythmic motions like a dance. How difficult it was to sit still or quiet when the forest yearned for slipped gasps and deep moans. There was finally space between the Legends once Bloodhound had wiggled both safety gloves off Caustic’s trembling hands, one still drenched in blood with a large wound separating his ring and middle metacarpal bones. The bleeding had stopped though, unable to bleed out. Flexing the hand proved there was still feeling in the nerves but limited with movement. 

“Touch me.” Bloodhound tempted.

Hesitant Caustic’s eyes were allowed to wander across bare abbs flushing against the autumn breeze. The wolf was toned, solid, and precise with a janky belt buckle teasing the view.

The scientist shakily reaches out to test the waters, fingers stroking over the details on Their arm. It left blood trails along the way but The tracker did not seem to mind. One trail led to another before Caustic simply cupped Their upper back to pull in. The weight on Caistic’s chest was refreshing and triggered a deep sigh. 

Bloodhound chuckled and returning the embrace while the wingman was put away on the ground. 

“You’re too soft, old man. I thought you would have devoured me by now.” 

“Later. I'm conducting research now.”

Bloodhound’s hands ruffled Caustic’s trousers to free the rock They had been sitting on for quite some time. Introducing it to fresh air and the warmth of Their naked palm. The rough and damaged skin from years of handling draped over sensitive skin. It drew drown shudders from The Scientist, hot into The Hunter’s ear. 

“There is no later. The game calls for me and I must take my leave.” Their thumb stroked over a shivering head to gather some moisture and began working up and down the length. Long and slow strokes pumped heat into the embrace growing in size. 

“Alexander, ” They whispered with a kiss against his ear. “Make me stay.”

Caustic was urged and rushed to reach into one of Bloodhound’s belt pockets. A see-through pill shape was squeezed between the fingers on his good hand, once popped released and coated the tips with lubrication.

Bloodhound laughed and undid their own belt and rose to their knees. Their trousers were dropped to their thighs and hips were perked for easy access to their entrance. Caustic was accustomed to working them up, still louse from earlier workouts and equally as warm and eager to engulf his fingers. 

“You are well trained.” Bloodhound braided their fingers with hazel locks to play with, admiring from above.

Caustic sprinkled kisses across their flushed chest.

“I have a good trainer.” 

Caustic dragged his fingers slow and steady in bundles of three to disappear within The Hunter. The walls inside Them were stretched and moistened, burrowed, and shaped. A space perfect to fit Caustic. 

“Ah.”

Bloodhound finally let out, catching The scientist’s attention as They breathed heavily. He glanced back up to have the afterimage of yesterday repeat itself in front of him.

Bloodhounds had flushed a rosy color, vital areas reddening to match Their flushed body against the autumn air. Their lashes were dark and long-resting and hid a universe he would love to explore. Their lips were scarred like the rest of Their face but what he would have given to have them on his forever.

Daring to push deeper into the warmth drew more sinful noise from The Hunter.

Bloodhound was tugging at a fistful of hazel locks. Their short breaths had gone tired as their fingers locked behind Caustic’s neck and pulled hard forward. 

Bloodhound had pulled Caustic forward, onto his knees, perfectly lined up in a missionary when his fingers slipped out to catch himself on the ground. The pain in his injured hand pierced but was quickly forgotten with a panting puppy resting on their back, underneath him.

"I… ah… want you." 

Bloodhound hiccuped and Caustic raised an eyebrow to take note of Their breathing. Different from earlier yet familiar.

Caustic looked around and soon shakily reached over with his injured hand to Bloodhound's mask. It pulled the oxygen tank along by the tubes and even with three-out-of-five fingers functioning, he did a pretty OKAY job of forcing it onto Bloodhound’s face. 

Fighting some protest and whining soon sent The Hunter’s breathing back to an even pace that left a smile on Caustic's face. His blood left a handprint on the mask as he retreated them and smudged slightly when They held onto it themself. 

Their eyes opened back up after a moment of rest and smiled up.

“Are you not cold? Don’t you want to come in?” They asked and pressed Their knees closer to Their shoulders, exposing a pretty view.

Caustic was no stranger to pushing into Them deep and heavy. Hitting the roof of just the right spot behind their stomach. They tightened around his length as he began moving and softening rings of muscle up, which passed by to stroke his head. He knew how They liked it, force over speed, he noted as he pulled out to slam hard, back into The Hunter. Their back arched softly with their head thrown back, the increased grunting was low and muffled softly into the mouthpiece. 

If people could purr, Bloodhound’s dragged out moans would be exactly that, going higher and higher pitch for every other thrust into their body. 

“Was-- Ahh~ was the data” They asked, still holding onto their mask with one hand. “The data you mentioned collecting of me?” 

Caustic gazed drunkenly into Their eyes and ignored the question when he felt he was getting closer. In between panting, he took the liberty of nodding a confirmation. He had developed a bad habit of collecting data on Them from day to day and he was clearly noticed. It was merely a matter of time before they figured out he was doing the same inside the Apex Games as well. 

“Can you tell me who your birdie is?” They asked sweetly and fluttered their long lashes. 

Caustic shook his head no as he slowed down for his incoming climax. 

“Then I must take my leave, elskan. See you back at HQ.” 

Their free hand had wiggled and reached unnoticed over to the previous wingman. The trigger was firmly pressed and sent a bullet piercing Caustic’s helmet less forehead. He was knocked down and a second bullet was placed into his wrist where his BLUE bracelet was located, something which sparked his body into a glittering light and left The Hunter alone. Caustic abruptly awoke back in the med-bay seated in the chair he was earlier that day. The chair next to him where Lifeline was seated was empty and Bloodhound was still unconscious in Their seat just like other people around the facility. 

Nurses were quick to unplug Caustic from the system and escorted him to the spectator booth but he could not help but look back at The Hunter as he left. 

“I told ya They would get angry!” Lifeline huffed and put away her drumsticks.

There were already a few people waiting in the room but she had saved a seat for him with the best view of the arena, showcasing large screens broadcasting the games. The spectator room had multiple other screens which showed multiple other angles, the kill-feed, and other data which would be useful for the players. Only what the cameras would be able to see is viewable to other people, thank god. 

“What happened ‘er?” 

Lifeline had previous instances of the kill-feed on her MST device which read Caustic’s death as “Fall - Fallen out of bound.” and lifeline as “Disqualified - Code Black Leaf”. Bloodhound was still alive at full HP, wielding a blue shield, a heavy-weapons and a shotgun. Both their banners were no longer retrievable therefore unable to spectate from Bloodhound’s perspective. 

“That is merely what happens when they get angry.” Caustic huffed and took off his mask, noticing an uncomfortable pressure between his legs when he sat down. 

“Oof, your head will be gone when the big boss gets out of that chair.”

Caustic rubbed the front of his forehead as they both viewed the match comfortably. Every now and then the room would get more crowded as the kill-feed filled up the screen. Bloodhound’s name would occasionally pop up on the killing side but not very often. They were playing safe and third or forth-partying a lot, making the commentators laugh and freak out whenever They were spotted in the distance. 

“CAN WE GET A ZOOM IN ON THAT NYOOM.”

“Oh, there They are, here They COME. ONE DOWN, TWO, CAN WE GET A FULL CLEAN UP CREW-- YES WE CAN.” The speakers boomed until their name bled onto the dead side and their squad was fully eliminated.

**Author's Note:**

> * House edge is when the house, often casino but in this case, Caustic has an upper hand, unfair advantage or a built-in advantage to always win by either edging them further to gamble/give more.   
> \------  
> After 10 month of dragging it out, i wrote porn. Cringey porn you can see if you squint,   
> Thank you to APinkSquid on the previous work for saying i could do it, i thought of you the whole way.


End file.
